Sonny in a Fanfiction!
by Kaliet
Summary: After discovering that someone is butchering the fine art of fanfiction-writing, Sonny and her friends go out on a trip to find the author!
1. Sonny with a Chance of FanFiction

Hey guys! I own nothing.

Umm...okay. Please read, and review! And criticism is allowed, so love it, hate it, whatever.

This story has Mary-Sues, and 4th Walls. Some of you may not know what those things are, so I'll tell ya.(If you do know what these things are, just skip this part and read the story)

So here's the definition of a Mary-Sue:

**A all around perfect person depicted in stories. In the story, they always end up with the male lead. They're gorgeous, have no flaws, and everyone loves them...except for the readers.**

I'm sure most of you guys seen Mary-Sue's before in stories. Maybe not in Sonny with a Chance fanfictions, since most of those stories are about Chad and Sonny making out.

And a 4th Wall:

**It's when on TV shows, all the characters believe that it's real life. Let's say that in one episode, Chad looked straight at the camera and said "I so do love Sonny with a Chance.", that would be 'breaking the 4th wall' since Chad isn't supposed to know that he's on Sonny with a Chance. Get it?**

This intro is getting too long. I own nothing, so: Cue the music! Cue the actors! And...ACTION!

__Sonny with a Chance of Fanfiction__

It was a peaceful, sunny day in California. Tawni and Sonny where relaxing in their prop house before rehearsals. Their cast-mates, Nico and Grady, where busy trying to charm their girl of the week. And Zora was somewhere up in the vents, retelling what she saw the Mackenzie Falls cast have done while filming their Halloween episode, "Bangs, and Fangs".

Sonny mentally shrugged, it sounded like Chad was just trying to cash in on the vampire craze.

Suddenly, Tawni yelled out in disgust.

"Ewww! No!" Tawni exclaimed, staring at her laptop.

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked, looking up at her friend.

Tawni stared in horror at her laptop, "I've been on this fanfiction site for over five minutes, and I STILL don't see a story about me!"

Sonny looked confused, while Zora spoke up from the vents.

"Fanfiction? What's that?"

"It's the place where fans of me write stories about how great I am, of course. But all I see is stories about some weird person named 'Channy'!"

"Channy? But we don't have anyone named that on our show. Can I see the laptop?" Sonny asked, taking the laptop from Tawni. She scrolled down the website, and looked at some of the fanfiction's summaries.

**Zora's Breakup:** After Holloway broke up with Zora, the youngest So Random! kid is depressed. It's up to Sonny and Chad to help her through this. Channy!

_Sounds interesting enough...though who is Channy?_

**Trapped!:** Sonny and Chad are trapped in a closet! :o. What happens! CHANNY!

_Ugh, really? Locked in a closet? And yet another story with this "Channy" kid._

**Sonny marrys Chaad!:** Soney asks Chad to marry him n he saiz yes n dey liv togithr 4ever.

Sonny rolled her eyes, but kept scrolling.

**Love:** Our favorite couple, Channy, are together at last. But will a new girl on the lot take Sonny's boyfriend's heart?

_Channy? It's a couple name? It must be like the couple "Brangelina", which is just smashing the names of "Brad", and "Angelina" together. _

_So, Channy. The first three letters are like the ones in Chad's name. And this fanfiction is about me, so...Chad, and Sonny? What? Wait, that's not right! _

Sonny quickly scrolled back up to the top of the page. She looked at the show's name. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

It said that they where reading fanfictions for 'Sonny with a Chance'

_"_Tawni! I know what's wrong! We're...we're breaking the 4th wall!"

"WHAT!" Zora screamed, poking her head through the vent screen on the ceiling. "But we don't break the 4th wall...the only show that does that on this station is Jonas!"

Tawni panicked, "You just broke the 4th wall, again! What's going on here! I need my fans adoring ME! While on So Random! I need more stories about me hooking up with the vampire from TriDark!"

Sonny tried calming her friends down.

"Guys, there must just be some kind of misunderstanding between us and our writers. Maybe who ever wrote this episode is new?" Sonny said, _the second season of Sonny with a Chance does have some, erm, "weird" episodes, after all. _

_Wait, I broke the 4th wall, again! Erg..._

"No, no.." Zora disproved her theory, "we have the same writers this season, as we did in the first. So, my friends. This means one thing..." Zora paused dramatically before shutting the vent door, and disappearing into the vents.

"...where'd she go?" Tawni wondered aloud. Sonny shrugged, walking over to Zora's sarcophagus.

"If I know people, which I do, I suspect that Zora will appear out of that sarcophagus in three...two...one..."

Right on cue, the little cast-member burst through the sarcophagus.

"We're in...a FANFICTION!" Finishing her statement, Zora took a seat next to Tawni on the couch.

Pausing for a thought, Sonny agreed.

"As crazy as it sounds, it does make sense. I mean, we've been here for over 10 minutes, and Tawni hasn't once checked herself in the mirror."

Tawni snapped her fingers, "That's right! This fanfiction writer must be really new. And totally lame, I've barely said, or done anything that was in character." she concluded, whipping out her compact mirror.

Sonny spoke up again, "Yea, and you know what we have to do?"

"Kill the fanfic writer?"

"No, Zora. This is only a K+ fanfiction. But we do need to find the writer of this story." Sonny concluded, taking Tawni's laptop, and scanning through the over 4,000-some titles on the website.

"But wait, this is only the first chapter of the story." Tawni said.

"So?" Zora, and Sonny asked in unison.

Rolling her eyes, Tawni continued. "Um, can't you see? Chad isn't here yet. ALL fanfictions on this website have Chad in it."

She smirked at Zora's, and Sonny's gasps of horror.

"T-that means..." Zora stammered.

"Yup, that's right!" Tawni exclaimed, before switching over to a grave tone of voice. "This fanfiction...is a multi-chapter."

__End of Chapter 1__

Is Sonny, Tawni, and Zora ever going to find me? Where IS me, anyways? And Grady, and Nico? Are they even going to appear in this fanfiction! And where the heck is Chad? And Perry?

I wrote this story, then why am I asking you these questions!

Please review! Tell me what I can do better! :)


	2. We're off to see the writer!

Hey guys! Another chapter! Will the girls find me? Read on! :3

Oh, and I love your reviews, thank you.

I own nothing.

____We're off to see the Writer!____

"Found it!" Zora exclaimed, happily.

The girls where in Sonny's apartment, and had just spent over an hour skimming through each fanfiction in till one of them found the author of this one. It took a long time, though some of the fanfictions where pretty good, she admitted to herself.

"The fanfiction we're in is written by a girl named 'Kaliet'. It says here, that she lives in North Carolina. Huh. Weird. I smell a suspiciously long list on her profile."

"What? What list?" Sonny asked, looking over Zora's shoulder.

"It says here that Kaliet hates breaking the 4th wall, Out of characters, Mary-Sues, plot holes, forced relationships, crossovers, girl/girl action...and when authors make themselves a character in the story."

"So?" Tawni asked, while combing her hair in front of the living room mirror.

Zora rolled her eyes. "We're breaking the 4th wall! That's what Kaliet hates the most! And we are all out of character, and she made herself a character in this story! This means that she probably won't stop this fanfiction in till all of her hates are fulfilled."

"Why would anyone do that? Especially...girl on girl action!" Tawni shuddered, looking at Sonny. After a year reading fanfictions about herself, she knew that some people where fans of Tawni/Sonny.

_Those people must be hospitalized, quickly. _

Zora shrugged. Taking out some scrap paper and a pen, she wrote down Kaliet's hate list.

"Well," Sonny started, " I guess we're off on a road trip, then! To North Carolina!"

Tawni gasped in horror. "North Carolina!? Isn't that like, one of those icky farm states!?"

"...No?"

"Well, okay then. Let's go! I call shotgun!" Tawni grabbed her purse, and skipped out to Sonny's car.

Exchanging a confused glance with Zora, they followed.

_Ugh, four hours of extreme torture._

After their drive to the airport, Sonny was able to score the girls some tickets. However, they where at the back of the airplane—near the restrooms.

In fact, Sonny was sitting right in front of the restroom, with Zora on the other side of the aisle.

Zora was playing her Monkey Cars PSP game, and beside her was a sleeping Tawni.

Tawni wasn't pleased when she was informed that she had to sit in coach, instead of first-class. But after an hour of ranting about how pretty girls should sit in the front, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Sonny was sitting next to a girl named...something unpronounceable. She thought hard, she didn't like it when she forget peoples names. Especially fans, like this girl said she was.

Selandra? Selemi? Salami? No...Sari..Sara...Saralissa! Yes, that was it, Saralissa.

Saralissa was a blonde, her slightly curly hair reaching down to her hips. It accented off her curvy, hourglass figure. Her clothes where that of a low-cut pink playboy shirt, which cut off to show her belly button. Her skinny jeans where so tight, that it suggested that she hadn't seen the first season 2 episode. Her-

_Wait, what's up with the odd long paragraph on what Saralissa was wearing? _Then Sonny panicked,

_Is Kaliet going to do that girl on girl action right now!?_

Sonny scooted further away from Saralissa, as she began to speak up.

"So, Sonny...as you know, I'm a big fan of yours. You are the best actress on that show, and by far the prettiest. Can I have your autograph?" She asked with a smile.

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, uh..yeah, sure thing!" she said, autographing Saralissa's booklet in a hurry.

_Just three more hours...aww, why did Kaliet have to live so far away?_

"Since I'm going to be a main character in this story," Saralissa said, smashing the 4th wall, "I guess I'll have to tell you a little bit more about myself? You know, for the readers?"

"Hello, Missus Exposition!" Zora grinned, enjoying the fact that since she was only 11, there would be no way in heaven that any person would write her in for any type girl on girl action. Sonny shot her a glare, before turning back to Saralissa.

"Uh, yeah sure...backstory...great."

Saralissa grinned, eyes sparkling. Her windswept hair flowed in the air conditionless wind as she begun her story.

"I was born in October of 1994 to a small ranch in Texas. Growing up in the country, I learned the hard way of life. My parents died, putting me on the streets at age 12, but I still strived for an education. I graduated from high school a year early at age 17, and is now flying over to North Carolina to go and attend Duke University."

"Wait...that doesn't make sense. If you where born in October '94, then it would make you only 15."

"I never said that. My parents died in 1994, I was born in October of '93, silly!"

Sonny shooked her head, "That doesn't make sense, either. You said your parents died when you where 12."

"Uh, no I didn't. I was raised by my grandmother ever since my parents left me to pursue their life-long dreams in acting." A single tear went down her cheek, reminiscing her short, past life with her parents.

"But, I don't feel any anger towards them. Living with only my uncle, I've gained the experience needed in life. He's part of the reason why I'm going to attend UNC."

Sonny turned around, exchanging a glance with Zora. She made the "Cuckoo" hand motion to Saralissa before turning her attention back to the PSP game.

"Hey! Hey! What's up? CDC in da house!"

Sonny facepalmed. _Really, writer, really?_

Looking into the aisle, she saw Chad signing autographs while walking towards the restrooms.

_Huh. Now I know what Kaliet isn't letting Zora, or Tawni talk. It's because _Chad_ is in this chapter._

"Oh, look!" Saralissa exclaimed, "It's Chad Dylan Cooper! He's your friend, right?"

"Of course, we're best friends." Chad answered, leaning forward to put an arm around an annoyed Sonny.

Flashing a smile, Chad asked "So, who's this pretty friend of yours, Sonny?"

Saralissa giggled, "I'm Saralissa! I'm only a 15 year old drop out, but I strive to someday be president of the United States."

"But didn't you say-oh forget it." Sonny said, before directing her attention at Chad. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a private jet, or something?"

"Yes, yes I do. You know, I'm not only star of Mackenzie Falls-the number one show in America. I'm also playing a small, but crucial role in this film that's being filmed in North Carolina. But my Jet broke down, so I had to settle for first class on this airplane."

_How coincidental that Chad's on the same plane as me._

Sonny looked around the airplane, "Okay Kaliet, we get it!" She called to the writer, "Saralissa's a Mary-Sue, and this is a Channy fanfic. Let's get to the next scene already!"

Chad had a confused look on his face "What...?"

Sonny sighed. "Find a seat, you've got a lot to learn."

_____End of Chapter 2_______

Ohh, Chad? Mmhm! ^_^.

Suggestions? Comments? Cookies? All is welcome =]

So, um...Sonny, Chad, Zora, and Tawni'll be the main characters. Nico, and Grady....I'm sorry, I can't write 6 characters at once. I'll make it up to you guys, some day )=.

I have tons of free time, so expect tons of updates in the future.


	3. O Kaliet, wherefore art thou?

____Kaliet, Wherefore Art Thou?____

It was way past midnight in North Carolina. Sonny, Tawni, Zora, and Chad where currently checking in at a hotel near the airport. Chad had decided to follow the girls on their quest after he realized that his "movie deal" had just been a ploy to get the number 1 actor of his generation into this crummy fanfiction.

_No one_ _tricks Chad Dylan Cooper, and gets away with it._

The hotel they where in was nice, he supposed. It wasn't a 5-star, but he would have to live with it.

_First I had to ride on a _airplane_, and now I can't stay in a 5-star hotel. I better find this writer by the end of this chapter._

Chad was also being forced to carry one of the girls's luggage in addition to his own. It was pink, so he had to assume it was Tawni's.

It was extremely heavy. Was she planning on moving to this stupid state?

"Yo, Blondie!" He called ahead, "What's with your luggage? Did you pack bricks?"

Tawni looked at him as if he where insane.

"I didn't bring any luggage..." Tawni answered, before panicking, "Oh no, don't tell me that luggage belongs to-"

"Hi there!" Saralissa sang, skipping down the hotel's hallway. Taking her pink baggage, she said "Oh, thank you, Chad! You're such a gentlemen!" She leaned forward to give the bewildered Chad a kiss on his cheek, as Sonny sent her a glare.

"I thought you said we lost her!" Sonny whispered to Zora.

"What? I locked her in a closet back at the airport, what else could I have done?"

Back in the airport, Zora had tricked the Mary-Sue into a supply closet. After somehow getting her hands on one of the janitor's keys, she had promptly locked her in.

Well, Zora didn't so much "trick" the girl, she actually forcefully pushed her into the closet. Either way though, there was no way Saralissa could've gotten out of it that quickly, and there was definitively no way she could've followed them here to the hotel.

Actually sort of interested on how she got here, Sonny asked the girl how she found out where they where.

"Oh Sonny, I just used magic, silly!" She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. "I'm part Wizard, you know." She held her hands out in front of her to form a glowing, magical ball. "Back in Australia, my parents had help me hone my magical abilities."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"MAGIC!? We might as well do a crossover with the Cullens while we're at it!" Zora exclaimed, while Tawni started crying.

"Waaah, I want this fanfiction to end! I forgot my Coca Mocha Coca!"

Tawni sobbed dramatically while Chad rolled his eyes, muttering some nasty comment or another under his breath.

Sonny looked on in despair, at this rate, they would never find Kaliet.

And seeing how her friends, and Chad, aren't going to be any help, she'll have to think of a way to get to where she lives by herself.

After a few moments though, she had an idea. "Wait, Saralissa has magic, right? If she could magically transport herself to us, then that means she could magically transport us to Kaliet!"

It sounded like a simple, but good plan. But they are going to have to do it soon, who knows when Saralissa is going to change her back story again.

After explaining her plan to her friends...and Chad, they all seemed to agree. Well actually, Tawni was still dramatically sobbing, Chad was busy playing a game on his iPhone, while Zora was practically falling asleep on her feet.

So she took those things as signs that they agreed.

"Okay, so Saralissa, tomorrow you'll use your magic GPS or whatever, and transport us to Kaliet, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Alright, it's past 1 AM, let's all get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll meet Kaliet, and stop this fanfiction once and for all!"

It was tomorrow.

Well duh, of course it was.

Tawni looked at herself in her compact mirror. She was pretty, as always, though she was still lacking her Coca Mocha Coca.

_I wonder if I could make Saralissa poof some up for me? _She wondered, looking at the other blonde in the group.

She hated Mary-Sues as much as the next kid, but at least Saralissa was useful.

Since Chad was the male lead of the story, Saralissa, like all good little Mary-Sues immediately fell in love with him. All during breakfast, Saralissa wouldn't ever leave his side. Chad didn't look like he cared whether or not she was a Mary-Sue, as long as she was hot. Sonny, however, wasn't pleased at all.

_Ooh, am I foreshadowing a possible Channy moment? Yay!_

Even now, Saralissa was still latched onto Chad's arm. Sonny looked to be getting more annoyed by the second. Even Chad was getting uncomfortable.

They where standing in front of Kaliet's house. Saralissa had just transported them there, although Tawni thought it was still to early. No kid in their right mind would be up at 10 on a Saturday. In fact, the hotel had a wonderful spa. Tawni had wanted to go there first before going to Kaliet's house, but everyone said no.

Then Zora had asked her if she remembered the moral to "High School Miserable".

She hadn't.

Anyways, they where at the front door of the writer's home. After ringing the doorbell numerous times, the group thought that maybe Kaliet wasn't home. Right before they where about to call it quits, the door opened.

Inside, it revealed a girl about her own age. She was taller than Sonny, had light brown skin, and her dark hair was so puffy, Tawni thought that the girl must've never been introduced to the fascinating art of "hair straightening".

She stopped her mental bashing of the girl, it might not even be Kaliet. The only way to be certain that it was really her would be to-

"Sterling K-I mean, Chad! It's Chad! IT'S CHAD!" The girl ran up to hug the boy, knocking Saralissa off of him, making her hit the floor inside the house.

Tawni laughed, yet another Chad-obsessive writer. It must be her.

She, and the other girls where giggling, stepping inside the house. However Chad was still stuck outside, with the girl's arms still wrapped around him.

Chad struggled to let go, "Ah, come on!" He stammered, "A little help, anyone!?"

Sonny, and Zora tried pulling Kaliet off, but to no avail. Man, the girl was strong.

Saralissa, unfazed at the fact that she fell head first into the floor, stood right back up and held out a wand. "I'll help you, sweetie! _Winguardian Leviosa_!"

With a wave of her wand, Kaliet levitated, and was forced off of Chad.

"Ooh, yay! I'm flying!" She exclaimed, happily. Tawni didn't know being lifted 15 feet off the ground was considered "flying", but whatever.

After a few more moments of levitating, Kaliet told Saralissa to put her back down.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You're a wizard."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you...aw, your backstory changed again!? That wasn't supposed to happen till later in the chapter!" Kaliet replied angrily, before rolling her eyes at everyone else's laughter.

She did look pretty silly being stuck 15 feet off the floor.

Sonny, however tried to be a "better person", and control her laughter. "Can't you just turn her back into a Wizard?" She asked.

"Nah, the the spell she used was from Harry Potter. I don't read that book series, and that's like the only spell I know of from it."

Pushing Saralissa off of his arm again, Chad started speaking, "You're saying that you tried referencing something you know nothing about?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, what a genius."

"Thank you!" Kaliet beamed, clearly not knowing what sarcasm was. Kaliet continued to speak,

"So what brings you here to my epic abode?" She asked happily.

Hasn't she been reading her story so far? She should know already! Tawni was seriously annoyed by this girl.

_Some writer._

Zora stepped forward, looking up at the floating writer. "Oh you know why we're here! End this story already!"

Kaliet shrugged. "I can't. As long as I'm stuck up here, I can't reach the computer to finish the fanfiction. Either way though, I haven't even finished incorporating all of my hates into this story. All I need to do is add in some girl/girl action, a plot hole, a crossover, and a forced relationship, then I can end this thing."

"What if we just act out the things on your hate list, and figure out a way to get you to a computer. Then you'd end this story?" Chad asked. After he saw Kaliet's nod, he turned to Tawni, and Sonny.

"Alright you two, you heard what she said. Let's have some girl and girl action!"

Sonny and Tawni looked at each other in shock, before turning back to Chad.

"EW, NO!" They cried in unison, while Zora giggled behind them.

"I say we strap Kaliet down to a chair, and force her to end the story this chapter! Who's with me!" Zora shouted, while the rest of the So Random! Girls agreed.

Grabbing a chair, Sonny stood on it so she would be tall enough to grab the writer. She started pushing the still levitating Kaliet further back into the house, while the girl started kicking and screaming in protest.

They had only been able to move her a few feet before she pointed out the still-open door. "LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" She pointed out the door, and outside of it where two girls making out.

The girls covered their eyes in horror, letting Kaliet move free of Sonny's grip.

The girls quickly ran to the door, and closed it. Chad looked crestfallen, he had really been enjoying it. While Saralissa was...just standing there.

The girls turned around, and where advancing back to Kaliet. Putting her hands up in defeat, the writer said peacefully, "Okay guys, I know you probably hate me, and you want me to end the story. But I can't unless I stop levitating so I can get to the computer. You guys need to find a way to get me to stop doing that, then I promise to end the story."

Kaliet looked at the four Sonny with a Chance members below, they looked like they didn't trust her.

Zora spoke up, "You'll end it, even if you don't finish putting in all your hates into this story?" She asked, pulling out a list. Reading off of it, she continued, "This story is yet to have any plot-holes, crossovers, and any forced relationships."

Kaliet shrugged, "I can see at least two of them happening in the future, but it's fine by me if they don't all happen, I guess."

Sonny was taken aback at this comment. Which two did she mean? In most fanfictions, she ends up making out with Chad in the most forced way possible. She must not have meant that one.

_She better not, anyways._

Chad pointed to Saralissa, who was once again dangling off his arm, "What about her?"

"Oh, she has to stay."

"Why?"

"Why not? Besides, without my computer, I can't write her out of this story."

Chad glared at her in defeat, while Sonny turned away from Kaliet to face her group.

"Listen guys, I think she's being honest. All we have to do is find a way to get her down, and she'll end this story. It sounds like a good plan, right?"

"What plan? There is no plan. How the heck are we going to get her down?" Zora asked.

Sonny smiled, "Oh, a little of this...a little of that...maybe even a plot hole to satisfy our writer up there..." She said, smirking to Kaliet while pulling out her iPhone.

Going to mapquest, she typed in the address to a certain household in New York City.

____End of Chapter 3______

So, y'all like it? Hate it? )=.

And so to clarify, two random girls in my street did the girl/girl action thing. Yeah...sorry if any of you thought I was going to have Sonny/Tawni make out.

And thanks for you guy's reviews :3. I love them.


	4. The New York Zone

Hey guys! Hope I didn't keep you waiting long! I had a hard time writing this chapter, I don't know why xD. It's turning out to be my favorite one to write so far, though. Just because of how hard it was to write.

Thanks for your reviews, please review if you haven't. I really truly like reading all of them!

__The_ New York _Zone__

With this chapter, they've unlocked another dimension.  
A dimension of sight, and of sound.  
They've done a cross-over in the deepest corner of the universe...  
In the chapter I call, "_The_ New York _Zone_"

"Hey-you hit me with your elbow in my side!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh, you're just like a little kid..."

"You're lying."

"Don't deny it."

"I'm going hit you!"

"Yea, TRY IT!"

Zora tuned out Sonny, and Chad's argument. They've been fussy ever since the whole gang spontaneously plot-hole'd their way over to New York. Now, they're taking a cab over to a sandwich shop.

Of course, it would've been smarter if they used their plot-hole to appear right in front of the store, rather than having to drive around in a small, stinky taxi cab around NY, but no one knew where exactly "Waverly Place" was, so they had to settle for a taxi cab.

After they had arrived in New York, it had taken them ages to call up a cab. When they finally did, however, it was only a 4-passenger car.

Including Saralissa, there was 5 of them. After a minute of debating, they decided to do the right thing...and jet off in the taxi without Saralissa. They figured, a Mary-Sue in the Big Apple would survive just fine. Mary-Sue's always get once-in-a-lifetime movie deals or whatever if their stories took place in New York.

Back in the cab, Tawni had called shotgun, which left Zora, Sonny, and Chad in the backseat. Chad was less than happy to be sitting in the middle, and now his afternoons plan was seemingly to make Sonny miserable.

The cab suddenly screeched to a stop. Looking out the window, Zora saw the sign "Waverly Place" towards the right. Happy to finally be there, everyone got out of the cab.

Looking at the first store on the street, Zora gasped in delight. She could barely believe her eyes, it was the legendary "Murrieta Gag Shop". She had heard about this exquisite store before.

_But still, who hasn't heard of this Gag Shop, it's just the greatest supplier of all things gaggy. I mean, funny. Or...pranky._

But before she could enter the store, Sonny grabbed her arm, and dragged her away.

"Nooo-I want my snakes in the tin! I need a new clown mask!" She wined, but wasn't able to get out of the 17 year old's grasp.

"I'm warning you! Let me go, or you'll be the next person on my Prank'd show!"

Zora started the threaten her, but quickly shut up after she saw the look on Sonny's face. She looked annoyed, angry, and with a dash of crazy. And the 11-year old knew from experience that you didn't want to make Sonny mad at you, that's like a death wish. The last person who did that was never seen or heard of again.

She wondered if Hayden was alright.

Continuing down the unnaturally long road, they started passing more and more food stores.

"Ooh, the 'Late Nite Bite'. Maybe that cute vampy can get me a sammich!" Chad exclaimed, looking at the shop.

Letting go of Zora's arm, Sonny spoke up. "You do know that the 'cute vampy' is now like, an old lady walking around in Transylvania, right?" She told him, annoyed.

"Oh." Chad mumbled, slowly slowing down his pace so he would be in the back of the group, right behind Tawni.

_Weird, Chad usually would shoot some other jerky comment at Sonny, and then they'd start their 'Good, Good, Fine, Fine' argument..._

Maybe it was just the stress that's making them act that way, Zora thought. One thing for sure, is that she'll never get the whole 'couple' thing.

After breaking up with Holloway, she decided that all boys have cooties again.

At least for now.

"Oh, we're here!" Tawni spoke up, pointing at the shop. It looked like someone had rammed a subway into an apartment building, but it was the substation nevertheless.  
They all stopped in front of the substation, nervous about the upcoming cross-over between the shows. They had all planned on what to do, and to say to the Russos when they finally enter, but what if it goes wrong? What if they don't believe that they're in a fanfiction?

With all these questions buzzing in Zora's head, she had almost hearing Tawni comment on the fake-looking clouds in the sky behind her.

Turing around, she saw that she was right. The clouds, for some reason looked like they where made out of paint.

"Oh...my...Chad! This can't be happening!" Chad exclaimed, looking up towards the sky.

The 'sky' wasn't much more than a dozen of lights hooked onto a ceiling.

"What's going on?" Sonny nervously said.

After realizing that she was holding on to Chad, she let go of his arm, and went to stand next to Tawni.

Sonny looked around the now-empty street. It didn't even look like a street anymore, the ground was fake, the sky was fake...

The door of the substation opened, cutting off Sonny's thoughts as she saw Alex Russo walk at the door. Taking one glance at the only people out on the so-called 'street', she smiled.

"You guys are the winners of the sweepstakes, aren't you? Well, congrats!" 'Alex' happily said, walking down the stairs to hug everyone.

When she got to Zora, the little girl commented "Wait, that's completely OOC. Aren't you Alex?"

"Um, well no, I'm Selena Gomez. I play Alex." She smirked, continuing, "Well, aren't you cute? How old are you, 9?"

"No, I'm 11, thank you very much. I'm a _senior_...of elementary school. But a senior nevertheless!" Zora exclaimed triumphantly, before turning around to whisper to the others. "Why isn't she Alex? We need a wizard, not an actor!"

Her question was met with silence, and after an awkward beat, Selena decided to keep talking. "Well, congratulations for winning the 'Hang with the Wizards cast!' sweepstakes! You guys are free to visit any of the Wizards sets, talk to any cast member...and tonight, you guys can stay for the taping! But by the way, what are your names?"

At that comment, Sonny got even more confused. Selena guest-starred on Sonny with a Chance, if anything, she would think that Sonny was Demi, but then that would mean this fan-fiction didn't exist.

_Ugh, this story isn't breaking the 4th wall. It's throwing it into a black hole_.

But on second thought, it would be even more complicated if the actress did think she was Demi.

_Alright, here goes nothing. The others better play along._

"Err, I'm...Jessica." Sonny fibbed, pointing to the others, she started listing random names out of the top of her head. "The girl my age is Chelsea, the other girl is Sarah, and the boy is...Greg."

"Yes, I'm Chelsea!" Tawni lied. "But a lot of people think I look like the wonderful actress, Tiffany Thorton. Don't I?"

"Well, no, not really...but yeah, I need to go do some green-screen work. So, feel free to look around the sets. Taping's at 5...so, see you guys later!" She said, changing the subject, and walking off the stage.

Tawni gasped in horror, "How dare she say I don't look like myself! This is an outrage!" crossing her arms, she went to sit in the park bench in the middle of the set.

"What I don't get is why you gave me the name of 'Greg'. I mean, what kind of name is that? Greg Dylan Cooper doesn't roll off the tongue, it doesn't flow right. It's-"

"Oh be quiet. It was the first name I thought of, Chad. Or should I say..._Goldfarb._"

"W-who told you my last name was Goldfarb?" He exclaimed, before turning to Tawni.

"You! You couldn't keep a secret, couldn't you, blondie? I knew you where trouble after I saw you cheating on me at the playground!"

"Boy, that was 10 years ago, walk it off!" Tawni spat, still sitting on the plastic bench.

"You know what Chad, this is all your fault!"

"What! Sonny, I remember you being the one who just had to tell everyone we where in a fanfiction. It's your fault."

"Oh yeah, if you hadn't been all smoochy-smoochy with Saralissa, we would've been done with this story by now."

"I was not 'smoochy-smoochy', she was. And, Sonny Munroe, I didn't know you where the jealous type."

"I'm NOT jealous! I don't need you, I can so find a way to end this story before you can."

"Ah, well good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're SO good!"

At that, they where about to turn away from each other to make a dramatic exist off the Waverly Place set, but Tawni and Zora ran to stop them.

"No, wait, we have to stick together!" Tawni told them, while Zora added, "Yeah, besides, we don't even know where the heck we are. Splitting up won't do nothing".

Sonny stopped her dramatic exit. They where right, she supposed. Turning back to the other teens, she saw that Chad had decided to stay, too.

"So, what do you think the problem is?" Tawni asked them.

"I think I saw this in the Twlight Zone, once." Zora wondered aloud, before getting met with confused looks from the rest of the group.

"The Twlight Zone is this old sci-fi fantasy show back before the world had color." Zora explained.

"I kinda remember this one episode where this guy is living out his everyday life, and then his office suddenly turned into a tv show set. Then it switched back and forth from him being a actor on a tv show, to him being a regular man."

"Well, what happened to him?" Sonny asked.

"It's implied that he gets all wiped from existence."

"Wiped out of existence? Will that happen to us?" Tawni worriedly questioned.

"Pfft, I don't know. No one's writing this fanfiction."

After a few moments to collect his thoughts, Chad spoke up.

"Ehh...I actually think someone is still writing this story."

Sonny looked at the boy, "How? The writer of this thing is still...you know, floating in mid-air."

"Well, I don't think so. I mean, after someone does that spell, it wears off after some time."

"You read Harry Potter?" Tawni asked quizzically.

"No, I watch the movies. Chad Dylan Cooper is to good for books."

"Well, Chad, why didn't you tell us this in the first place! Now we're stuck in like...I don't know, another dimension or something!"

"It's called the 'Twilight Zone'" Zora corrected, but Sonny ignored her.

"Now we not only need to end this story, but we also have to find a way to get out of this...where ever we are-parallel dimension or whatever!"

"The Twilight Zone." Zora corrected again, but was once again ignored when Sonny kept talking.

"If you knew that Harry Potter spells wore off, then why did you let us go on some wild goose chase to New York?" She demanded, crossing her arms in disgust.

"Well, I, uh..." Chad stammered, looking at Tawni, and Zora. He then glanced at Sonny before switching his gaze down to the floor.

"I...don't know." He mumbled.

Although this fight wasn't about her, Tawni still felt uncomfortable. She was feeling 'caring', again. Oh, how she hated that feeling.

Well, the best way to get rid of 'caring' is being...'sympathetic'.

Looking at Sonny for a second, she walked over to Chad.

"It's okay, you've made a mistake, I guess. Just tell us what you think we should do next." She told him, while Sonny spoke up in shock. "Why are you on his side?"

"Sonny, what's gotten into you? He's trying to help." Tawni questioned. "It's useless to stay mad at someone for some mistake they did they can't correct."

Sonny was still mad, but she was outnumbered.

And, Tawni was right, she supposed. She honestly wasn't really that mad at Chad.

But, he was wrong when he said she was jealous of him. She's never jealous.

She sighed, "Okay, sure, whatever." She told them. It's not like she's going to apologize.

"Well, uh.." Chad began, "In Harry Potter, the spells pretty much only work in till whoever did the spell puts down their wand, basically."

_See...I was right, he should've told us this before._

"So the writer Kaliet should have stopped floating around after we left the house with Saralissa."

_Yeah, like none of us could've guessed that after you told us that spells don't work long._

"We'd think that Kaliet is still writing this fanfiction, but I don't think so. I mean, she's just a fan of the show, I don't think any fan would write about us being trapped in some alternate dimension."

_Oh...never thought of that._

"So, who do you think is writing it?" Zora asked.

Chad shrugged, "I don't know. But it doesn't matter, we should just get back to North Carolina, and stop whoever is doing this to us before it gets any worse."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan! Let's go!" Tawni exclaimed, jumping off of the Wizards set.

"But how are we going to go back to North Carolina without any money?" Sonny asked the group.

"Duh Sonny, a plot-hole." Chad answered, before walking off to join Tawni.

_Right, plot-hole. Since when is Chad the person who makes these realizations, and formulates plans? That's my role on this show!_

...

With that concludes Chapter 4.  
And we all ask ourselves:  
"Who's really writing this story? And what about Channy?"  
These questions are all in our minds, but surely we will find an answer...  
In the next installment of "Sonny in a Fanfiction!"

__End of Chapter 4__

Okay, Trivia Time!

The beginning fight was pretty much the lyrics to the chorus of "I'm Mad" from a cartoon called Animaniacs, and it is a song about the siblings fighting in a car.

The Twilight Zone idea was taken from when my dad was talking to me about it earlier this week. He loved it as a kid, and described to me the episode Zora talks about in this chapter. I don't know the episode name anymore, though. But whatever Zora said about the episode should've been pretty accurate.

And the beginning, and ending paragraphs are a parody of the beginning, and ending narrations the maker of The Twilight Zone would do during each episode.

And...thanks to Mooncake for telling me about how Harry Potter spells worked :D. I honestly have no clue, haha.


	5. pl0t tw1st

___pl0t tw1st!?!??11___

"So we're here...again." Tawni said, looking up at Kaliet's house.

They where able to quickly plot-hole themselves back in front of the writer's home soon after the conclusion of the last chapter.

Sonny still seemed mad at Chad for no good reason. Tawni thought Sonny was just being difficult.

Walking up the front step of Kaliet's house, Sonny rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, it opened.

Inside, it reveled to be Kaliet.

_So, I guess Chad was right about spells wearing off._

Kaliet's eyes widened at the sight of the show's cast.

_Oh, don't tell me she's going to have a fan girl moment again..._

"You guys can't be here!" She spoke, leaping out of her house, and closing the door behind her. Tawni quickly grabbed the railing to keep from falling off the front deck. Her house may be big, but her patio sure is small.

"If _she _discovers you, then you guys will be in big trouble..." The writer said, barely above a whisper.

"What? Who?" Chad asked, but Kaliet didn't seem to hear. She was looking into her house through the window next to the door.

After that, she pushed her way through the gang, and signaled them to follow her.

Walking around her house, and ducking under all the windows, they made it to the backyard.

Her backyard had a porch that housed a fluffy-white sleeping cat. In the middle of the yard, there was a trampoline, and beyond that was a tree. Kaliet quickly made her way to the back of the tree without saying a word.

"What is she doing?" Zora asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know, I guess we should follow her, though." Chad answered, leading the rest of the group to where Kaliet was.

Sonny glared at the Mackenzie Falls boy, but followed him.

At the back of the tree, Tawni saw a ladder. It went up into the tree to reveal a hidden Treehouse.

"Follow me!" Kaliet quietly said, climbing the ladder into the tree.

Tawni was hesitant. She's never been in a tree house before. What if there were bugs up there? What if she got a splinter?

After seeing the treehouse, Zora excitedly climbed the ladder after Kaliet made it to the top. Chad looked at the old rope ladder that had probably seen better days.

Giving the rope a tug, he turned to the girls, "It's really strong, it won't break." He said, giving the ladder to Sonny.

"And how would you know?" She accused, still uncertain about the rope's durability.

"I used to have a tree-house when I was younger."

"Really? The great 'Chad Dylan Cooper had a tree-house? I don't believe it."

Tawni would've face-palmed, but she's much to dignified to do that. As if Chad would give a faulty rope to Sonny, and have her plummet to her doom.

"Sonny, Chad did have a tree-house. His little friends from The Goody Gang used to hang up there a lot. Just climb it."

It was true. Back when she was about 7, Chad and her had been co-stars on the children's program called 'The Goody Gang'. It lasted for 4 seasons on The Disney Channel, and was the highest-rated children's show of all time back then. It was also the first show on The Disney Channel to run longer than 3 seasons, which was good she supposed. Shortly afterwards, Tawni had joined So Random!, while Chad got his own tv show.

She didn't know if Chad still uses it now, but she did remember seeing a huge tree-huge in the back of Chad's mansion before. But it was off-limits to girls, so she never had been inside it.

Defeated, Sonny started climbing the rope ladder. Not used to climbing on them, the ladder swayed back, and forth against the tree.

"What's wrong?" Zora shouted from out of the tree-house.

"Stay quiet!" Kaliet told her, before looking out through the wooden window. "Sonny, hurry up!" She said to Sonny.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I've never climbed a stupid rope ladder before."

Grabbing the rope ladder so it would stay still, Chad teased. "Oh, is it to cold in Wisconsin to have tree-houses?"

Sonny ignored him, and climbed to the top.

"What'd I do wrong, this time..." He mumbled. Still holding the rope ladder, he let Tawni climb to the top first before he made his way up.

At the top of the tree-house, Tawni saw that it was all sanded down, so she shouldn't be worried about getting any splinters. But she did see some bugs here and there.

As Chad climbed through the door of the tree-house, Tawni eyed the room. It was as big as an average bed-room, which she supposed was decent enough.

The floor had a flower-shaped rug, and surrounding the rug was some beanbags, and some regular chairs. Off to the corner was a table with some books, and a flashlight on top of it. Underneath, there was a sleeping bag.

Making her way across the room, Tawni grabbed the cleanest chair she saw, and sat down.

Sonny took a beanbag next to Zora, while Chad sat behind them. Kaliet was already seated at the other side of the rug in a chair.

The writer looked worried, as if something bad was about to happen.

Tawni decided to break the awkward silence, "So what are we doing up here?"

Kaliet twiddled her thumbs, "You guys will be safe up here for now...but she'll find you..." She said, not looking directly at anyone in the room.

"Who's _she_?" Sonny asked her, curiously.

"It's Saralissa. After you guys left her in New York, she came back through a plot-hole, and stole my computer!" Kaliet said sadly, "And I was writing you guys in a great chapter, too! You where supposed to meet Alex, and Justin, and there was supposed to be this argument between the siblings which made-"

"Wait, wait, wait...hold the phone! Saralissa? She's nothing more than a Mary-Sue!" Zora scoffed, cutting Kaliet off. Everyone else murmured in agreement, Mary-Sue's where always perfect little angels who got together with the male lead, nothing else.

Kaliet shook her head, "No, she isn't. I don't know what went wrong with her...I guess accidentally developed her character to have actual flaws, and characters with actual flaws have actual feelings, and can in turn, do revenge." She thought aloud, "You guys leaving her in New York last chapter must of set her off."

But they weren't really convinced. With the time the gang spent with Saralissa, they where sure she was a Mary-Sue through and through.

"But she didn't seem to have any flaws..." Sonny argued, "she was like a beautiful blonde, just like most Mary-Sues."

"Wait! I'm a beautiful blonde with no flaws, does that make me a Mary-Sue?" Tawni panicked.

"No, you have flaws."

"No, I don't! I'm perfect!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "See? You're vain. That's a flaw."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Zora got off of her beanbag chair to face the girls, "Guys, focus please."

Sonny, and Tawni quieted, and looked at the little girl as she kept talking.

"Now, Mary-Sue's are pretty much the prettier, smarter, and more popular version of whoever made that character up. So, it means that that writer Kaliet over there must have messed up. She must have given Saralissa one of her own faults by mistake. We just need to look through Kaliet's faults, and defeat Saralissa with it!" She explained, sitting back down in her beanbag chair.

Everyone nodded, it was a good theory.

"Is Saralissa's fault being totally head-over-heels with me?" Chad asked.

"Nah, pretty much all of us SWAC fans are like that. Besides, you're the male lead, so that's who Mary-Sue's end up with." Kaliet answered. "Any more ideas?"

Tawni quickly raised her hand. "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Err...Tawni?"

"Let's see, fault number one is your ability to create Mary-Sues. Fault number two is your fashion sense. I mean those clothes with that hair? Hello, buh-bye, PLEASE go to the mall!" Tawni said trying to 'contribute' to the discussion.

Unfazed by the insult, Kaliet said. "Nah, Saralissa has great fashion sense. Maybe it's an allergy?"

Chad shrugged. "Maybe Saralissa's fault is her being _jealous_ over the simplest things." He suggest, glancing at Sonny.

Sonny looked at Chad, glaring at the boy. "I am NOT JEALOUS!" She said, loudly.

Maybe a bit too loud.

"Sonny? Is that you?" A voice from below the tree spoke up.

It sounded just like Saralissa.

Everyone froze. If she was as bad as Kaliet said, then they don't ever want to see her.

But, no conflict in a fanfiction is unheard of.

The door to the tree-house opened, revealing the Mary-Sue.

She looked just like how they left her: perfect. Her hair still flowed in the breezeless wind, and it was soft, and fluffy despite it being undeniably humid.

Tawni took out her compact mirror to look at her own hair. It was getting really curly in the hot air. But she still looked fine. She never looked ugly, no matter how she wore her hair.

But, this isn't the time for that, she supposed. Putting the mirror away, she turned to glare along with the rest of the gang at Saralissa.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sonny said.

"I'm the antagonist!" She giggled, pulling up a chair, and sitting with the rest of the kids.

"Oh no, she's hereeee!" Kaliet freaked out, jumping out of her chair, and making her way to the tree-house door.

"Kaliet, what are you doing!?" Zora asked, watching the girl start climbing down the old rope ladder.

"I'm freaking out!"

"No duh, I meant why are you freaking out? The story isn't about you...she isn't going to attack you."

Kaliet shrugged, "So? Maybe her 'fault' is attacking everyone who associates with you guys! I tend to do that..." She said thoughtfully, before jetting down the tree.

"Aw, wasn't she fun? To bad she had to leave early." Saralissa said sadly, before perking up again.

"But that means we get to spend more time together, yay!" She exclaimed, whipping out a laptop, and opening it up.

"Wait, where did you get that from...wait, scratch that. The real question is what are you going to do with that?" Zora asked.

"Oh, this is Kaliet's laptop. It has your story in there, and I am re-writing this story's ending!"

"...WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"You mean Kaliet actually finished this story? And you're re-writing it!?" Sonny exclaimed, despaired.

Saralissa shrugged. "Yeah, apparently the story had some Wizard battle that changed the the world, ended all wars, and everyone was all happy."

She opened up Microsoft Word, and started typing furiously.

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing!?" Chad exclaimed, jumping out of his chair.

Running over to her laptop, he looked over Saralissa's shoulder, but he couldn't read anything she was typing.

"What are you doing? Is this another language?" He asked, trying to take the laptop from the Mary-Sue, but he failed. Zora, and Sonny joined him, and tried yanking the laptop out of Saralissa's hands.

But the Mary-Sue was just too unnaturally strong for the three of them.

Pulling the laptop away from them, Saralissa decided to leave.

"Aw, you guys are like so mean! Maybe your new friend can teach you guys to be nicer."

"A new friend!? " Tawni shouted through the tree-house door at Saralissa, who was now seated on the trampoline outside. "We didn't even want this one!" She finished, pointing at Sonny.

"Oh, come on!" Sonny exclaimed, glaring at the girl near the door.

"0mg u guyz r lyk so meen!1"

"Um, Zora...was that you?" Chad asked the young girl beside him.

"No, it came from behind us." She nervously said.

"But...Sonny and Tawni are in front of us, so that means...er...are any of you ladies going to turn around to see who's behind us?"

"Nope." Tawni spoke, still facing the door.

"Yea, I'm with Tawni." Sonny answered, not turning around.

"hey wats rong w/ turning around???" The mystery girl behind the four kids spoke.

"Okay, I vow we all turn around at the same time." Zora said peacefully.

Everyone agreed, and they started counting down.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"0ne!!1"

Turning around, they saw another girl.

"What's with these writers and writing in only girl characters? Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"Chad, shut up."

"Still mad, Sonny?"

"Yes."

"aww sunny dun b mad u 2 shud mak3 out :D" The girl said happily.

She was a pretty average-looking girl with dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She kept talking, "hai guyz im rachael!" She introduced herself, flashing her pearly-white teeth at the confused gang.

"She must be the 'friend' Saralissa was talking about." Chad noted.

"Duh, ."

"hey dun b meen 2 ur bf )="

"Eww, we are NOT going out!" Sonny told the girl.

Tawni interrupted the argument, "So what is she doing here?"

"im here 2 teach u guyz sum mannerz =D =D =D"

"Let's teach you grammar, and spelling first." Zora said, wincing at her speech.

"Guys, it's too humid up here. Let's see if Kaliet will let us chill in her house for awhile. Saralissa's gone." Tawni said, looking out the door of the tree-house.

"0 i wundr were she iz." Rachael thought, following everyone out of the door.

"Like we care." Tawni retorted.

"C??? she waz rite u r meen )="

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" Chad asked as they reached the back porch of Kaliet's house.

"mayb, mayb not ;)." She answered, bending down to pet the fluffy white cat that was still on the porch.

"Meow!" The cat purred, rubbing herself against Rachael.

After knocking on the door several times, it opened to reveal Kaliet.

"Yay! You're back!" She exclaimed before seeing Rachael.

"Oh look, it's the unforeseen terror I was foreshadowing earlier in the chapter! See, what'd I say...Saralissa is eviil..." The ex-writer mused, still blocking everyone's way of going inside the cool, air-conditioned home.

"Yup, pure evil. Now can you please let us in?" Zora asked.

"Yea, sure. But can someone bring my cat inside? It's getting way to hot, and I can't carry her."

Confused, everyone asked why.

"I'm allergic to cats."

Confused, Sonny glanced at the fluffy cat before looking back at Kaliet. "Then why'd you buy a cat?"

"Oh, I love kitties! I didn't know I was allergic though. Oh well. Princess is a wonderful kitty...anyways, someone bring her in."

"o i willz! she is cutiest kitteh in da worldz! :33"

After Rachael brought Princess inside, Kaliet noticed the cat hair all over the girl, and made her sit in a chair by herself while everyone else sat on the couch.

Sonny glanced at her watch.

_Wow...three hours, and 2,780 words later, and we still haven't accomplished anything in this chapter._

"Yea...I'm sorry guys, but I have no idea what Saralissa is doing with you guys." Kaliet said, shrugging.

"mayb its cuz u guyz r meen )=. U r sooooo meen 2 meee."

"That's because you can't spell, girl." Zora accused.

"um hello this iz da internets no1 carez ok hun???"

Kaliet pointed a finger at Rachael, "There's your clue right there, I mean Saralissa DID make Rachael, after all."

"...Our clue is the internet?" Sonny asked, confused.

"No, she means that our clue is that Rachael thinks we're mean, Sonny!" Chad corrected the So Random!, while Rachael spoke up.

"ya all of u r meen, specilly u 2 luverz"

"What? We are not dating, Rachael!" Sonny shouted, glaring at the brunette.

"C??? y r u such a diva???"

Sonny scoffed, "Pfft, in Brazil, 'Diva' means 'Rolemodel'." She said, crossing her arms.

"Guys, being mean to Rachael won't help." Tawni said, "What we need to do is act nice, and maybe Saralissa will go away? I mean, it's worth a shot."

"wat r u guyz gunna do...act???" Rachael curiously asked the gang.

Sonny shrugged, "I guess it's worth a shot."

Chad agreed, "Yea, we're all actors here. I mean, I'm the best actor in the world, but you guys are...okay."

Zora nodded, "Not like there's anything else we can do."

":D"

"But wait guys, Saralissa isn't even here anymore. I think another plot-hole to find would be like so cliche, you know?" Sonny questioned, noticing a flaw in their plan.

Kaliet offered a solution, "When Saralissa left with my laptop, she didn't take the laptop charger. She's going to be back sooner or later. And by that, I mean sooner. My laptop drinks electricity like a yummy smoothie!" She exclaimed, glad to be helping their plans.

"yay i luv smoothez :D"

"Well...that takes care of that. When Saralissa comes back guys, act...nice." Zora commanded, before turning to Sonny, and Chad. "And that goes double for you two."

___End of Chapter 5___

omgzz Rachael heres! since kaliet dun hav her laptop, my bestiest friend in da hole wide world Saralissa l3t me end da chapterr! yaaay! =D

omg i love u all, cept fur sunny, and chad cuz they dun mak out 4 sum reson...T.T

ohhh i shud rite a fanfic bout dem makin out n havng kidz. ill name the kidz channy and chonny n dey gunna be twinzz w/ sykick powerz!!1111 3

well n-E wayz, pleese pleese pleese review dis chapter or else u r all meen and ill hate u 4ever just like i hat3 sunny n chad. well actlly i only hate sunny cuz chad is lyke so hot omg im marry sterling 1 day i kno fur sure even tho im lyke 8 yrs yunger dan him i will

kay nxt chpter on itz waaayyyyy


	6. Episode VI: Return of the Writer

_____Episode VI: Return of the Writer_____

"Zora! Stay down!"

Sonny commanded, pushing the little girl back onto the floor.

_All I wanted was a sandwich..._

She thought sadly, crawling her way towards the door of the store.

Saralissa obviously started re-writing the fanfic, and had decided sick a giant monster on them.

_It was deadly, but crazily unoriginal_

It was around noon. A while after Kaliet left for school, everyone started getting hungry. With no food in the house, they walked to the gas store near her home, where the monster attacked.

Looking behind her, she fearfully glanced at the huge one-eyed, one-horned purple monster. It was trying to capture them, but with only one eye, it was having a hard time finding them. As long as they stayed low, they should be able to escape.

Everyone else was in front of her, closer to the door than she was. When the monster crushed through the gas station's wall, Tawni had thrown Sonny out in front of it, and ran.

Spilled drinks, and food where scattered around the floor. With a crashing sound, the purple beast knocked down another aisle, trying to look for them in the crowd of screaming people.

Ahead of her, Rachael shouted on the top of her lungs "I W1$H TH3 TR00P WAZ HERE!11", earning a smack from Tawni. "Shut up!" The blonde hissed, trying to avoid the other terrified people around her as she advanced towards the door.

"I'm telling you Sonny, I can take him!" Zora argued, "Once he meets my fists, he'll run screaming home to mama!"  
Not in the mood to talk, Sonny pushed the girl back down on the ground, and signaled her to go to Chad, Tawni, and Rachael, whom were already at the door.

"I can't open it!" Chad exclaimed, trying to pull the door open with all his might. Behind him, the monster spotted them. Roaring, it quickly started to advance.

"Chad, it's a PUSH door!" Tawni screamed, throwing Chad out of the way. She opened the door, and started running down the street.

Everyone followed, running down the road as the monster started to catch up.

At first, she tried to gently push the people out of her way, muttering apologies as she kept running.

As she tired, she went for the more brutal approach, knocking anyone that was in her way on the ground. Besides, monster was looking for them. The bystanders should be fine.

Being half everyone else's age, Zora and Rachael where both slowing down out of exhaustion. Soon they wouldn't have the energy to run anymore.

The monster wouldn't attack Rachael, Sonny thought. If she had to, she could just save Zora...

_No, I wouldn't be able to do that. Darn my niceness._

Up ahead, she could see a tiny alley. They could all fit, but the monster probably won't, being twenty times bigger and all. But what if it did? Alleys where usually dead ends, if the monster manages to fit in there, they'd be toast.

But they had to act soon, Zora and Rachael where slowing down. Sonny was getting tired herself, and she knew she was the most fit out of everyone in the group. If she was tired, then everyone else should be dropping like flies soon.

Well, it was now or never. Raising her voice above the ruckus, she yelled for everyone to get into the upcoming alley.

Veering into the alley herself, she saw that it was surprisingly clean, with only a few pieces of trash here and there.

Slowing down as she reached the dead end, Sonny turned around hoping that the alley she choose really was to small for the monster.

But it was strangely silent.

The monster wasn't that far behind them. It should still be roaring, and trying to eat or capture them.

"Where is he?" Chad asked fearfully, as if expecting it to jump out of one of the garbage cans to attack them.

"Uh...I dunno. Why don't you find out?" Tawni said, staying behind the group to use them as a human shield.

"mAbE Saralissas ordrN somTIN frm d starbux she told me she wz goin 2?"

"Starbucks...? You mean like the one across the street from this alley?" Tawni asked.

":D"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE WE GOT ATTACKED?" She shouted, stressed out to the max. Rachael let out a "D:" face as Tawni tried to hit her.

Holding Tawni back, Sonny told her to calm down. "Guys, if Saralissa isn't by the laptop, we could just grab it and jet out of here!" She exclaimed, eager to end this fanfic once and for all.

Tawni stopped her attack. "Fine." She muttered.

The group uneasily made their way to the main road, hoping that the monster really was gone.

The street was pretty silent, with only a few people here or there. Though the sky was pretty grey, casting a gloomy shadow over the city.

Or something like that. Sonny wasn't really good at narrating.

"MMkay, Rachael. Where's the Starbucks?" She asked.

"17'2 0n K059R0V3 laN3."

"..What?"

"K059R0V3 laN3!" Rachael repeated. "d0'n7 j00 guy2 kn0w 3n9L15H?"

"Err...yeah, I think she's talking 1337-speak now." Chad observed, leaning against a wall.

"No duh, Chad." Sonny retorted. Before Chad could speak up again, Zora whipped out her iPhone.

"Have no fear! My iPhone has an app just for such an occasion!" She said, giving the iPhone to Rachael. "All you have to do is say something in 1337-speak, and it'll translate it into English!"

"There's an app for that? Geez, next the iPhone'll have an app for curing cancer." Tawni mused.

Rachael held the iPhone up, and hesitantly repeated the word "K059R0V3 laN3" once more. After a moment of processing, the iPhone spat out what the 12 year old was trying to say: Cosgrove Lane.

_North Carolina is full of Nick supporters, I see._

Looking down the street, she saw a street sign. Squinting, she could see that it said that they where on "Jeanette Avenue". The store in front of them had the name "Simon and Jeanette's Cafe". It was partly named after the street, she assumed. "Ehh...I think we should get some food first." She said, making her way into the cafe.

Spying the food on display near the front, her stomach rumbled. Getting some food first shouldn't hurt. Though they had to hurry up, who knows when Saralissa would start typing again. They'd have to use a plot hole to get to that Starbucks to avoid another long taxi cab ride.

A few minutes later, Sonny was able to snatch herself a sandwich. While waiting for the others to order, she devoured hers.

"Wow, no wonder you beat Grady at that eating contest." Chad said, appearing beside her with a sandwhich of his own.

Rolling her eyes, Sonny told Chad to buzz off.

"Buzz off? Really, you still say that? What are you, 8?"

"Oh, shut up." Sonny said, about to walk off. But Chad stopped her.

Grabbing Sonny's arm, he pulled her back. "Wait, I want to talk."

Sonny sighed, "What?"

"I want to know why you're mad at me."

"Well...I'm not mad at you."

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?"

"Uh...well..." Sonny stuttered. Glancing over to the sandwhich line, she saw the other girls taking an incredibly long time to order. So here she was, stuck in a secluded corner of the cafe, with no way out. What should she tell him? Should she try to talk her way out of this?

No, she couldn't. She was terrible at talking her way out of things, and in the end the truth always comes out. Trying to sound more confident than she actually was, Sonny took in a breath before answering.

"It isn't that I'm mad at you..."

"We've established that." Chad cut in.

"...it's just when I saw Saralissa following you around, I was-"

"Jealous?" Chad finished her sentence.

Sonny looked at the ground. No amount of fake confidence will get her to look at Chad when he starts to mock her.

She braced herself for his mocking comments, but they never came. A couple of heartbeats later, it was still silent.

Sonny looked up at Chad, and saw him shrug. "That's alright, I guess. Everyone gets jealous sometimes, right?" He said.

"What, even you?"

"Haha, well...we all know that CDC doesn't get jealous."

"Really? How about when you found out me and Hayden-"

"-Nope, never jealous." Chad cut in, starting to blush.

Sonny smiled. Despite knowing Chad for over a year, he still surprises him sometimes. Honestly, she thought that Chad was going to make fun of her, and blab about it to his snooty Mackenzie Falls friends. But thankfully, she was wrong.

Thinking back to their argument in New York, one thing still bothered her though. Although she was being irrational during their argument, Chad had kept something a secret that could've ended this story already. Why had Chad not told them that spells wore off? Otherwise, the writer Kaliet would've already ended the story by now.

Not wanting to spoil the mood, but still curious on why he had done that, Sonny asked him.

Suddenly, Chad's good-humored self died away. Sonny could tell Chad was embarrassed of what he had done. "It's not that of a big deal, Chad." She said, trying to break the awkward silence before it continued any longer.

"You know...you don't have to tell me if it's that-"

"-No, Sonny. I should tell you, actually. It's because-"

"80Unc3! l37'2 80Unc3! L3t M3 533 7H47 80DY 80UnC3!" Rachael sang, twirling herself around the cafe. She stopped when she saw Sonny and Chad, and ran over to them. Behind her, Tawni and Zora followed with their own sandwiches.

"Okay, let's hurry up and get out of here. My hair isn't curly anymore! It's STRAIGHT!" Tawni said.

Sonny sighed, now ten times more curious of why Chad kept a secret from them. But everyone's well-being was more important than her curiosity. They have to go snatch up that laptop before Saralissa starts typing again. "Fine, let's go and use a plot-hole." Sonny directed.

A few seconds, and a plot-hole later, they ended up on Cosgrove Lane, inside the Starbucks. Looking around, she saw that barely anyone was there.

"7H3R3'2 73h L4p70p!" Rachael said, pointing to a table near were they where standing. Not able to understand what the 12 year old was saying, she looked at the table. On it, was a laptop, and behind the laptop sat...Kaliet?

"Oh hi there!" Kaliet said, waving at the group as they walked over.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Zora asked the older girl.

She shrugged, "Typing."

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Sonny asked her where Saralissa was.

"Oh, I wrote her out of the story."

The group gasped in happiness. "Oh, that means you can end this stupid story, right?" Tawni exclaimed, overcome with joy.

Kaliet laughed, "Hahaha...you wish."

"Uh...excuse me?" Tawni asked.

Kaliet stood up, picking up her laptop. "This is my first multi-chapter, guys! I can't end it only on chapter 6." She began, "You see, I only created Saralissa so she could cause you guys some problems. Otherwise, this story would have ended on Chapter 3."

"Wait...that means you made Saralissa with flaws on purpose. She wasn't actually a Mary-Sue, wasn't she?" Zora asked, saddened by the thought of the fact that the story isn't going to end anytime soon.

Kaliet nodded, "Yes, but I made you guys think she was a Mary-Sue. Only to confuse you all some more so I didn't have to end this story."

"Oh come on Kaliet, you can't do this to us, right? We really want this story to end!" Sonny pleaded.

Kaliet slowly made her way towards the door. "Whining gets you no where, my friend." The writer said.

Seeing that Kaliet was just stalling so she could escape, Zora commanded the group. "Enough of this! Someone grab that laptop!"

They all lunged for the writer, trying to rip the laptop out of her hands. Kicking some chairs over, Kaliet was able to trip the other kids, and run out of the door.

"You'll never get me!" Kaliet yelled, running away.

Sonny was in considerable pain. First she had to run from a monster, and now she's on the floor, squished underneath her friends.

"Guys, please get off of me." She said in defeat. The only place for Kaliet to run is to her house...though she doesn't know how that'll help them. She probably has all the doors and windows double-locked.

Struggling to get up off the floor, Sonny decided to worry about that next chapter.

___End of Chapter 6____

My story will never end now...they will never get my laptop from me!


	7. The Never Ending Story

__The Never-ending Story__

"Kaliet! Let us in, stop the story!" Zora screamed, pounding on the front door of the writer's home.

"Guys, it's no use..." Sonny said dejectedly, sitting on the front porch next to Rachael, who was playing with Kaliet's fluffy fat cat.

Sonny didn't know whether or not Rachael was on Kaliet's side or not, but so far she hadn't done any sort of trickery, so she thought that the little girl was okay. But then again, everyone thought Saralissa was just another boring old Mary-Sue, and boy where they wrong.

Although Rachael seems to be to preoccupied with that cat to lay some horrible trick on them, she's still a little bit weary of her.

Tawni, who had been standing checking her looks in her mirror the whole time while they where at the writer's home, went to sit on the other side of Sonny. "What, where's your "can-do" spirit?" She sarcastically said, while Zora kept pounding and kicking the door with all her might.

Sonny froze for a second—she swore she heard maniacal laughter on the inside of the house.

Thinking her ears where just playing trick on her, she turned to Tawni. "My spirit died in chapter 2." She muttered dryly.

After a few minutes of almost complete silence, aside from Zora hitting the door anyways, Rachael looked up and spoke for the first time this chapter.

"H3Y, wh3R3'5 Perry?"

Suddenly, a giant robot burst out of the lawn in front of them. On it, was a platypus with a fedora, and some dude in a lab coat, fighting. The platypus whipped out a remote out of no where, and pressed its button, causing the machine to explode. The man was sent flying into the air, shouting "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PlATYPUS!".

Upon seeing the kids, the platypus tipped his hat to them, before scampering off.

"...wow. Looks like _some_ writer here's a fan of a certain Disney cartoon..." Tawni said, a bit mockingly.

Zora ran over to Rachael. "Ooh, reference another show!" She demanded.

"L0l Kk w3lL H0w Ab0ut..."

"-Hey guys, guys...enough with the show references already!" Tawni said, "It's all just filler, anyways. We need to find a way to get into that house!" She commanded.

Sonny agreed, "Yea, she's right! This is no time to be depressed, this is no time to give Disney characters cameo appearances into this story! We have to—wait, where's Chad?" she said, looking around in confusion. She could've sworn he was right there a minute ago.

Then she remembered. Soon after arriving at Kaliet's home, Chad decided to phone call someone. He claimed it was "important business", but it was probably one of his stuck-up Mackenzie Falls friends. Despite all of Sonny's willingness to end the feud between their casts, the other kids on that drama really do seem sort of snobbish.

As if right on cue, Chad reappeared, and walked back to them. "Hey guys, guess what?" He asked, but continued to speak before anyone could answer. "I was just on the phone with some guys, and I have the answer to our problems!"

"Who where you on the phone with?" Zora asked, hands sore from pounding that door for the last few minutes.

Chad grinned, "Nico and Grady."

The girls exchanged confused glances, while Rachael somehow turned her face into a "O_o"-sign.

"Nico and Grady? How'd you get their phone numbers?" Tawni asked.

He smirked, "Sonny, do you remember our chat back in chapter 6?"

"Um, yeah?"

"I took your phone when you weren't looking." Chad said, throwing Sonny's cell back to her.

Bewildered, she questioned him. "Why would calling them solve our problems?"

"Shh, it's a secret!" Chad smirked, pointing at his watch. "I told them to take a plot-hole. They should be here in 3...2...1."

From out of nowhere, Nico and Grady appeared in front of them. "Hey guys, long time no see!" Nico told them. "We thought you where eaten by sharks or something." He said, still a little surprised to see his castmates still alive.

Grady looked sad. "Chad told me you guys where in Narnia." He informed them, not liking the fact that they where just in some random neighborhood in the middle of nowhere.

Chad shrugged, "It was the only way I could get them to come." He whispered to Sonny, happy that part one of his 'secret' plan was complete.

"Yes, but WHY are they here?" Sonny asked him once again.

"Well, Miss Munroe. I didn't know you where so impatient! You'll have to wait and see just like the others." He insisted, not giving up on his "secret".

Before Sonny was able to answer, Nico spoke up.

"Okay Grady, you got the peanut butter?"

"Yup."

"You have the marshmallow spread?"

"Two jars, brotha!" He answered, holding up two huge jars of the marshmallow spread.

"You got the wonder bread?"

"You know I do!"

"Well what are you waiting for my friend, give the food to Sonny!" Nico commanded. When Grady dumped all the food items onto Sonny, she asked what they where for.

"To make us a sammich, of course." Nico responded.

"Yeah, Chad said you make the BEST sandwiches!" Grady exclaimed.

"Eww, you guys eat Peanut Butter and Marshmallow sandwiches?" Tawni said in disgust, while Zora disagreed with her.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" She said, opening up one of the jars of marshmallow spread.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Guys, focus! We need a plan to stop Kaliet."

"Aw, but we're dying of hunger..." Nico whined.

"Yeah." Grady agreed, "We are men, and men need FOOD!" He declared triumphantly.

"Ooh i w4N7 soM3 fOOD 7Oo :D" Rachael spoke up, still holding Kaliet's cat.

Confused, Nico asked who the heck she was.

Sonny bit her lip. They don't have time for this! But the boys probably wouldn't do anything to help them if they where "dying of hunger" like they said.

"Fine, I'll tell you all about what happened to us, and make you guys some...'sammiches'. But then we have to focus, alright?"

Nico and Grady nodded, excited about "story time".

It was about dusk, and Nico and Gray had just finished explaining to the rest of the group their plan to get rid of Kaliet. And it...made no sense whatsoever.

After Sonny finished making the sandwiches for the group, everyone took turns telling the two boys what had happened to them over the course of the few days. Normal people wouldn't have believed what had happened to them, but then again, this is Nico and Grady they where talking to. They can be quite gullible at times.

Afterwards, Nico and Grady told them their plan to get rid of Kaliet. It featured candy, baskets, and a 'secret weapon'. Which, once again, made no sense whatsoever.

But Chad still went with their plans, agreeing with whatever they where saying. She'd have to force him to speak to her later about why the heck would he agree to a plan like that. Everyone knows that Nico and Grady's plans always fail on tv.

Although Sonny brought that up, she was surprisingly outnumbered. Zora decided to agree with them as long as she could have to rest of the marshmallow spread to eat.

_Boy, is she going to be hyper tonight_.

And Tawni agreed only because after a week of being away from California, she was willing to try anything so she could get back to her Coca Mocha Coca lipstick back home.

Sonny sighed. She liked Nico and Grady, they where one of her friends. But their plans never work, and bringing them over here to North Carolina pretty much won't do anything other than say, make a few Nico and Grady fan readers happy.

Nico put on his army cap that he whipped out of nowhere. "Rachael, make sure that cat doesn't leave." He commanded, "Tawni and Zora, go buy us some candy. Sonny, make me some more sammiches. Grady, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, and Chad, your show sucks."

"Alright everyone, let's finish this story!" Grady exclaimed, as everyone started walking away to do whatever job Nico had assigned them.

Walking over towards Chad, Sonny asked "Okay really, what did you call them here for? I'm still confused."

"What, you haven't figured out yet?" Chad asked her, as if she where crazy. Shrugging, he then continued, "It's quite simple, actually. You know how Grady and Nico's schemes never work for them on the tv show, right?" He began.

"Well, this isn't the tv show. This is a story. And in every story, it's always the underdogs that win."

After thinking about what he had said for a moment, Sonny retorted "Chad, that is just about...the worst idea I've ever heard!"

"Aw Sonny, you know you love my plan just as much as you love me."

"Yep, and I totally hate your plan."

Chad smirked. "I kind of walked into that joke. But really, it's going to work, I know it will."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the Candy trap plan will definitely work, Chad." She sarcastically said to him, as the other kids came back from their 'jobs'.

Tawni was holding a couple of candy bars, while Zora was eating through one of hers. They had a wide variety—Muskateers, Reeses, Hersheys...

Rachael still had Kaliet's cat, while Grady and Nico reappeared wearing full-on army uniforms.

"Alright gang, do you guys understand our plans?" Grady asked them.

"No." Came the unison reply.

"Good! Our plan is working, then!" He exclaimed, taking the candy bar from the girls, and putting them into a basket that came out of no where.

"What's the basket of chocolates for, anyways?" Tawni asked.

"Yea, and can I have the leftover chocolate?" Zora added, pulling out another candy bar to eat.

_Oh boy...she's going to be real hyper tonight..._

"Okay folks, first we infiltrate Kaliet's home pretending like we where Kid Scouts selling chocolate." Nico said, "Then half of us will distract Kaliet, while the other half find and take her laptop from her. Any questions?"

After a moment, the girls blurted out their questions.

"Can I have some chocolate?"

"Would I look cute as a brunette?"

"4ple P4nD 7eH 84RK m4Y8?"

"Wouldn't Kaliet, I don't know, KNOW who we are?"

Nico laughed before answering, "Zora: Yes! Tawni:...maybe. Rachael, learn English. And Sonny, this is fan-fiction. Antagonists in fan-fictions never see through disguises!"

"Yeah, and if she does, we have a plan B." Grady added, taking Kaliet's cat away from Rachael. "But a secret plan!"

Sonny cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Does it involve the cat?"

Grady gasped, "How did you know?" He exclaimed, "What else do you know?"

"I don't know anything! I don't even think you guys know what your plan is."

"Sonny, you are _such_ a Debbie Downer." Chad commented, putting an arm around her. "This plan will work fine. The same exact thing happened in Mackenzie Falls' episode number 29, season 2. Directed by the fabulous Tom Kenny, that episode won many awards." He said.

Shrugging Chad's arm off of her, Sonny reluctantly agreed to their so-called 'plan'.

"Fine," She said. "But you guys do this on your own. When ya'll are caught, I want to be the last person who gets destroyed by Kaliet's anger." She said, leaving Kaliet's porch and walking into the lawn. "You better do this quickly, the sun's about to set." She muttered.

_This is going to be a looong story._

__End of Chapter 7__


	8. The Never Ending Story part 2: The End

Please review this? Pretty pleeaaassseeeee? *puppy dog eyes*

Anyways, last chapter! I love you all, eat your vegetables, and remember to wash behind your ears daily...and don't dare forget to eat your carrots. They help with your eyesight, and you need good eyesight to read my stories.

It's the last chapter, and so: THANK YOU FOR READING!

**xoxoxoxo**

**_**_The Neverending Story part II: The End__

After a few minutes of arguing over Nico and Grady's half-thought out idea, Sonny had decided to help them in their plans. And with any half-thought out plans, theirs only worked halfway. But they still managed to get the laptop, thankfully.

When Sonny had agreed to help with the plan, Grady and Nico had pulled out Sonny and Zora's Blossom Scout uniforms out of no where, and told the girls to put it on.

Taking the basket of Candy Bars, Sonny and Zora posed as random Blossom Scouts, and attempted to sell Kaliet some chocolates. Either Nico was correct in the fact that antagonists never see through disguises, or maybe Kaliet was just really dumb, but she was totally fooled.

After some clever sales pitches, Kaliet decided to take the King-Size Reeses candy bar, but she needed to go upstairs to get her wallet. Zora had then saw the laptop in the corner of the room, sitting ontop of a table. After signaling that to the other kids, Nico went in to grab the laptop off the table.

Then disaster struck.

Chad and Tawni where told to keep Rachael quiet, but they got distracted by one of Kaliet's hall mirrors. When Rachael saw Nico grab the laptop, she started cheering "W007 W007! 90000 7E4m!".

Hearing this, Kaliet started to run back downstairs, while the cast of SWAC tried to escape. They would have made a clean getaway, if it weren't for Grady.

Grady was taking his job of holding Kaliet's cat a bit to seriously, and didn't notice Kaliet as she descended down from the stairs.

He had caused a roadblock between them and the doorway for a few seconds, but those few seconds where just enough time for Kaliet to wrestle Nico for her laptop back.

Angered that she was so easily tricked, Kaliet demanded for everyone to leave. She said that her next chapter that she wrote will feature them getting locked into a closet with rattlesnakes if they didn't leave her be.

Sonny shuddered, _that would just be horrible, s_he thought.

Grady and Nico had actually figured that their first plan would somehow failed, and so got a plan B: Kaliet's cat.

"Give us the laptop, and you can keep your cat!" Grady demanded, holding the nonchalant cat in his hands.

Kaliet cocked an eyebrow, "You really thought that would work?" She questioned.

Still holding the laptop, Kaliet called out the cat's name. "Come here, Princess!" She repeated, and at once the cat kicked its way out of Grady's hands, and ran over to its owner.

"Well, I give up." Tawni said, still looking at herself in the hall mirror.

At this time, Sonny had the urge to tell Chad 'I told you Nico and Grady's plans would fail.', but she was too angry at the fanfic writer to do so.

They had spent over one week with barely any money, or barely any place to sleep in. They are getting this laptop, and are getting it _now_.

There was only one option left.

"Zora, I want you to get her laptop." She commanded.

"What? I thought you where all for pacifism."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, just go!"

Zora threw off her Blossom Scouts hat, and ran towards Kaliet.

"Say 'hello' to lefty!" She screamed, clenching her fist.

Seeing the danger she was in, Kaliet ran deeper inside the house.

"Let's split up!" Nico shouted, and everyone sped off into different directions.

No matter where she turned, Kaliet was faced with another teen whom goal at that moment was to pry that laptop away from her.

It was only a matter of moments before she was trapped in a corner, facing off a group of angry kids.

Seeing how outnumbered she was, Kaliet thrust the laptop into Sonny's arms.

"Fine," She muttered, "I was running out of story ideas, anyways."

"Yaay! We get to end this story!" Tawni remarked happily, as they all walked to Kaliet's dining room table in glee.

Kaliet had stayed back, sending death glares to the cast.

"Hurry up Sonny-end the story!" Zora demanded.

Scrolling down to the end of the chapter, Sonny started to type. But suddenly, the screen flickered off and on.

"What's wrong with the computer?" Tawni asked, watching it start to turn itself off.

"Hahaha, it's running out of battery!" Kaliet called from across the room.

Making her way to the front door, Kaliet yelled "You'll never find the battery cord! Once the laptop runs out of battery, your only chance of escaping this story will be gone!" She ran out the door, leaving the other kids in shock.

"What are we gonna do?" Grady stressed, noticing that the battery only had about 5 minutes before it dies.

"Augh, Sonny...if you didn't have that totally long opening narration, the story would've ended by now!" Nico accused, aiming the blame on the brunette.

"Sor-ee, I just thought the readers wanted to know how the plan went..." She said, "But let's talk about that later, first we have to find the battery cord!"

Everyone agreed, taking off into different parts of the house. Kaliet's home was fairly big, and the battery cord could be anywhere. Sonny decided to look in the living room first.

The living room was fairly large, though none of its outlets had plugs in them. After a minute of making sure she check all the possible outlets, she decided to head out to the dining room next.

The dining room was over twice as large as the living room. Sonny thought that Kaliet's house must've grown in size between chapters, since she hadn't remembered it being this big a few days ago.

Walking into the dining room, she headed for the walls. There where only two outlets here, both empty. The next room was the kitchen, and although she doubted that the battery cord would be there, she wasn't taking any chances. Walking into the tiled area, she started looking around for the outlets. Turning to the right, she panicked when she saw the refrigerator door open.

_Is that Kaliet? But why would she be in the kitchen...well, she is sort of dumb, I guess, but..._

Sonny relaxed when the door closed, and she saw that it was only Chad. She had a flicker of annoyance inside her, though.

"Why are you eating? We only have like, 2 minutes left before we're stuck in this story forever!" She said, looking at the food Chad was holding. He shrugged, answering

"I've already checked all the rooms downstairs...one of the other Randoms! should find it upstairs soon." He said, unnervingly calm in this somewhat life-or-death situation they where in.

But then again, if the upstairs where the only places left untouched, the 5 other kids in their group should be able to scout that out quickly.

Looking at the food in his hands, she saw that he had some leftover french fries from whenever Kaliet went to McDonalds.

Taking out a few of the fries, Chad said "Do you want some?"

"Eww, they're cold fries." Sonny said in disgust. "You're seriously going to eat that?"

"Why not? They aren't stale or anything." He said, popping a few in his mouth.

"Eh, whatever floats your boat, I guess...I wonder when they're going to find that battery cord." Sonny said, half to herself.

"Don't worry, this isn't the Jonas Brothers mansion. They'll get it soon enough."

After that statement, their conversation cut off. It was sort of awkward; they both stood there without saying anything. After a few moments, Sonny thought of a question to which answer she was dying to know: Why didn't Chad tell them about Harry Potter spells wearing off after awhile? If they have known that, they could've forced Kaliet to finish the story back in Chapter 3.

When she asked the question, Chad sighed, saying that he knew someone was going to ask sooner or later.

"So why didn't you tell us?" She asked him, genuinely curious.

"It's because...you know how stories always have us hate each other; and then in the end, we start making out or whatever, right?" Chad started to say. Sonny nodded, some of those stories where good, but a bit overdone. She knew that everyone else was getting tired of those 'make-out' stories...especially Zora, who once complained that Portlyn was in more stories than she was.

"Well, I figured that we where going to find a way to end this thing sooner or later, why not later? You know, this story is actually pretty laid-back."

Sonny scoffed, "_laid-back?_ This story pratcially jumped the shark when it had a monster attack us!"

"Yeah...that was scary. But it's a K+ Fan Fiction, what was she gonna have that monster do-kill us?"

"Whatever, I'm just saying it's not 'laid-back'." Sonny said at the same time she heard a voice, possibly Nico's shouting "I've got it!"

"Hey, they got the battery!" Sonny exclaimed, turning away from Chad, making a dash for the almost-dead laptop.

As Sonny sat in front of the laptop, waiting for the others to get downstairs, Chad asked Sonny, "What do you think of this story?"

"This story? Well...it's no where near my top 10, on account of that crazy fanfic writer and all, but it's alright."

Sonny answered, as her castmates ran downstairs. Nico hurriedly plugged the laptop into the charger, as Sonny turned the laptop back on.

As an afterthought, she told Chad "You know, hanging around with the 'greatest actor of all time' wasn't so bad after all."

Smiling, she opened up Microsoft Word once more. Scrolling down to the bottom of Chapter Seven, she wrote the words:

**The End**

**xoxoxoxo**

Somewhere, far away, there where two girls. One tall, gorgeous blonde, and another girl, who was shorter with brunette hair...AKA Saralissa, and Rachael.

Saralissa: I've seen you've been written out of this story, too.

Rachael: Yup. Sucks huh?

Saralissa:*is surprised* What happened to your Chat Speak?

Rachael: It was all an act to annoy the SWAC kids. I'm ashamed, though...not all kids on the internet are ignorant, annoying little kids. I've set a bad example, and possibly made all the adults reading this thing believe that all internet-savvy kids are just crazy, annoying little brats who don't deserve the ability to publish fanfiction.

Kaliet:*appears out of nowhere* I shall...HAVE MY REVENGE! HAHAHAHA! Isn't that right, my pretty little kitty?

Cat: *meows*

Rachael: Yea. Like this chick right here.

Kaliet: And now...FOR A SEQUEL!

*stunned silence*

Saralissa:...Oh know you did NOT say a 'sequel'!

*Kaliet gets gagged by both Saralissa and Rachael*.


End file.
